Field of the Invention
Flexible wire elements of solid material such as a metal as supplied in metallurgy have to be scoured or pickled before use in industry and the main object of the invention is to provide a means to treat such material by the formation of a pair of helices bathed or immersed in a treating tank or chamber and supported by one or more shafts which are driven in rotation.